Don't Be Late
by LoveAlwaysKaity
Summary: It started a text message, telling her not to be late. Everything was supposed to be strictly physical but what happens when it's not anymore?


**Title**: Don't Be Late (A Sebtana One Shot)

**Disclaimer**: I only own the story thank you very much.

**Summary**: It started a text message, telling her not to be late. Everything was supposed to be strictly physical but what happens when it's not anymore?

**Word Count**: 3,814

**A/N**: I honestly don't know where this came from. I wrote it at midnight, so hopefully it's not too bad. I hope you guys enjoy. Reviews are love!

It was after their stupid duel. She didn't even know who kissed who first. One second the cellists were in the background playing MJ's _Smooth Criminal _and then in the next second they had disappeared and her lips were moving against the enemy's. Every intention of why she had even come to Dalton in the first place disappeared. He had her under some sort of spell and she wasn't complaining. She liked the teasing game they had going on, it kept her on her toes. She hadn't been so aroused in a while, even though Brittany did keep up with her sexual needs. When they had jolted apart both of them had swollen lips, they even stared at each other with lustful eyes. Moments later she took a slushie to the face while he took a couple insults and a slap to the face. The Latina honestly had no intention of seeing the little asshat again.

That was until she got a text message.

_My place. Half an hour. Don't be late. _

To this day she still doesn't know why she went. Somehow her girlfriend had been forgotten between all the fiery kisses when her back was pressed against the multiple doors in his house, walls, and then finally his mattress. She left immediately after the feeling of remorse filling her insides. She got another text message when she had gotten home but she didn't open it until after she took a shower.

_Night Lopez. I'll see you this weekend. _

She almost admired his confidence. Almost.

* * *

It had been three months. Three months since they had started fooling around, going behind each other their glee club's back. It wasn't supposed to be anything big or life changing. But things seemed to change the past couple of times. Like today for example, she woke up underneath his sheets, his green eyes watching her.

"Morning." She sighed. Turning away from him to get out of bed she squealed when his arm wrapped around her bare stomach drawing her close. "Sebastian, I need to go." Her voice is stern but a smirk is toying on her lips.

"C'mon Snix." He breathes against the shell of her ear. Most nights she'd leave when they were done with each other. Only the last few times had she actually stayed over, slept between his sheets, his arm draped over her. Santana tried not to think much of it and she tended to ignore the butterflies appearing in her stomach. This was strictly physical and it was going to stay that way. At least for Santana it was because she didn't really know what was going on with the boy next to her.

"Don't come on me, Twink. I'm picking up Brittany for breakfast." She lied, moving forward off the bed only for her back to be pressed tightly against his bare chest. She wasn't going to meet Brittany. They were going through some sort of break since Brittany was angry with her for blowing her off multiple times. Santana knew the break would become permanent if the truth was ever revealed. Huffing a sigh, she rolled her eyes. "Let go of me." His gripped obeyed, loosening a bit, but his lips started to assault the skin of her neck. Turning her head to face him she pushes his lips away. She was tired of whatever they were doing. It was…confusing.

A frown crosses his lips and he lets her go and she swears she sees a flash of disappointment in his eyes. Her lips part to call him out on it but before she can it's covered up. Her brow perks as she lets the sheets fall from around her body as she gathers her clothes. "You shouldn't bother with those. I prefer you much better without them." His voice comments in a cool tone. Rolling her eyes she slips on the clothes she had worn a night prior; a gray tank top and shorts. He's doing pretty much the same, although he just slips on a pair of boxers.

"I'll see you later, Smythe." Flipping her hair over her shoulder she heads towards the door and she's got it open barely when Sebastian's hand pushes it back close and he's got her pinned against it. His fingers hook themselves in her hair, tilting her chin up so their lips will meet.

"Don't go." The boy mumbles against her lips and they both know it's more of a command rather than a question. Her hands run down his chest as she tries to push him back. This wasn't right. She needed to go.

"_Sebastian_." She snaps, pushing him back. He stares at her incredulously and her arms cross over her chest. Not wasting a second she swings the door open rushing into the hallway and down the stairs. Santana needed to get out of there before she did in fact stay.

Of course he followed after her. "Santana! Wait!" He called, his fingers grabbing hold of her wrist.

"What!" The Latina said, shaking his grip off his arm. Both of her eyebrows perked as she gave him her full attention. For a split second he almost looks desperate but he covers it up with his smirk.

"You're staying." His voice demand, he took a step forward. Santana took one step back. "I know you. You'd rather be here with me than with her."

Her brows knitted as her fists clenched, was he jealous? His eyes were narrowed at her as she thought on his words. There was a part of her that wanted to be with Brittany right now. She hadn't tasted that cherry lip smackers in so long, she almost ached for it. Almost. Then there was this other part, a bigger part—maybe—that agreed with what the Warbler had said. A part that craved every touch, every kiss, every second of attention that he gave her.

Taking another step back to keep the distance between them she stutters, "Stop d-doing that."

"Doing what?" Sebastian countered, smirking.

"_Caring_." Santana snapped, her fingers curling so her nails could dig into her palms. She knew he didn't. She didn't either but there was that part of her that was annoyed with the fact that he didn't. A part of her that she refused to face; a part of her that cared about him.

"Excuse me?" His brows are raised and his smirk still on his face.

"Forget it. Forget I said anything." She turns, advancing on the door again. The Latina knows very well that she shouldn't have brought any of that shit up. They had agreed on the no feelings thing when this started. Talking to Sebastian about feelings would be like talking to a wall. Her hand grips the doorknob. She's not surprised when he's pinned her up against that door too.

"Let's not make a habit of this. Wouldn't want to break your door…_again_." She smirks, her hand moving towards the doorknob to turn it and somehow get out of this compromising position. Her breath hitched in her throat when his hand catches a hold of hers.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He says and her anger as well as annoyance is growing.

"Why not?" She challenges. "I want to leave and you're not gonna stop me." Shaking her hand free from his she twists the doorknob hoping to turn around and slip out. Instead she felt his hands hook underneath her thighs, picking her up to go around his waist. His lips are on hers and she scolds herself when her hands easily find his neck. As their tongues battle for dominance her fingers slip down tracing over his bare chest. He nips at her bottom lip teasingly, a soft moan falling from her lips. Pushing him back she breaks the kiss.

"Why do you want me to stay?" She urges him, still keeping her legs wrapped around him. She missed the way his lips were moving against hers but she was tired of being confused. Santana wanted answers. She wanted to know what was going on in that big head of his. Licking her lips, she's disappointed when he sets her on her feet.

"Just go." He breathes, turning his face away so she can't see his eyes.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." She huffs, her hands going on her hips. He turns and starts to go up the stairs and Santana certainly was not going to leave him after that. Tugging on his arm she turns him around at the top of the steps. "Why." She demands, her eyes meeting his with a glare.

"You should know, Santana." He sighs and he looks tried. His broad shoulders are slumped and the sound of his voice lacks his usual cockiness.

"I don't."

"Then leave." He ushers, with a roll of his eyes. "If you honestly don't know then leave."

Her eyebrows knit. "Fuck you." The raven-haired girl spat.

"No fuck you." He shouts; his voice suddenly angry. Santana staggers back almost losing her balance on the steps. His hand grips her wrist to balance her. A flash of worry spreads in his eyes and this time it stays long enough for her to confirm it. Her eyes widened when he still doesn't let go of her wrist. The realization had hit her.

He cared.

Her breath hitched in her throat. "Sebastian…" She starts but she doesn't really know what to say. Something inside of her cringed because she still refused to admit that she had feelings for him.

"Yes, Santana." He mocks her, his anger clearly in his tone. "God forbid I actually fucking care about you."

"Sebastian, d-don't. This is physical. You said it your—"

"I know what I said. But things change."

"It was always physical for me." The words fell out of her mouth and the moment she says them she wishes she could take them back.

"Get out."

"Seb—"

"You know where the door is." His voice shouted at her before he went back into his room. Her body numbly turned down the stairs and shuffled out of the Smythe household and she didn't see the brunette boy watch her drive away from his window.

* * *

Santana didn't see him until a week later. She walked in the Lima Bean with Brittany and Quinn when she caught his eye. Blaine was sitting across from him; Kurt looking incredibly annoyed considering the little dipshit was trying to flirt with Anderson again. A flash of hurt crossed her eyes but she covered it up, turning her eyes away. Brittany and her had patched things up a bit so when she took the blonde's fingers in hers it looked natural to everyone around her. Santana almost felt guilty that it was intentional in hopes to make that asshole jealous. Almost. Quickly she ordered her coffee hoping that he wouldn't come over there and talk to her—them.

She didn't know whether to be relieved or angry when he didn't.

The moment she left in her car thought, alone she got a text message.

_My place. 7:00. Don't be late._

Santana would be lying if she said a smirk didn't cross her face. Although when seven o'clock rolled around she wasn't with him. Instead the Glee Club called an emergency meeting and Brittany insisted that she come because Lord Tubbington said so.

The Latina hadn't even bothered with an apology text of sorts as to why she didn't show up. The meeting was about him. The whole club was plotting as to what they needed to do in order to rid the Warblers from sabotaging their set list, again. She didn't say much. In fact she stayed silent when Rachel started to ramble off on how he even found out. Santana had been the one to tell him. He was humming some random tune and it just slipped.

Santana was silent throughout the car ride back with Brittany. She had numbly stumbled out of the car and into her house. She took a million showers that night, trying to erase the used feeling that was crawling on her skin.

She shouldn't have cared that he was suddenly turning against her but she did. She felt betrayed. But she also felt disgusted with herself. It was her fault for giving into him in the first place. With how things ended she shouldn't be surprised that he was out for revenge. She'd do the same thing.

* * *

The next time they saw each other was in the parking garage at Dalton. She was only there with Kurt and Blaine because the hair-gel obsessed boy needed to get something from one of his teeny-bopper friends. Santana had her walls up everything feeling she felt towards him was locked away. When she first saw him she didn't note how sexy he looked in his blazer, as always. She didn't think of all the times they had used that tie. Instead she felt angry. She remembered how he used her. Her eyes watched him hop into his car, knowing that he was probably going back to his empty house to visit his parents that probably weren't even there. The Latina didn't notice Kurt watching her. Instead she felt her heart break off. Her phone rang with a text.

She knew it was from him but she didn't check it. At least, not in front of the perfect couple that was standing right next to her.

"Santana?" Kurt's voice rung in her ear.

"Hmm?" She echoed not really paying attention.

"Aren't you gonna get that?" He asked motioning towards the pocket that held her cell phone.

"It's probably just my mom. It can wait." She shrugged, walking back off towards her car. She drove Kurt and Blaine home as fast as she could. The moment her favorite gay slid out of her car she opened the text.

_You're a horrible spy._

Her laugh stuck in her throat.

_You're a horrible fuck. _

She typed back. They both knew that was a lie.

_Don't kid yourself, Satan. We both know you miss me. _

Santana rolled her eyes.

_I don't. Now leave me and my friends alone. _

Her heart had started beating too fast at his last text.

_Leave you alone? Never. _

* * *

Santana found herself hating him more and more each day. There was always some new prank on each and every one of her friends. Rachel had gotten slushied and she had also drank something that made her voice go hoarse for a couple of days. Finn was publically humiliated for who knows what, Santana didn't really pay attention. Puck, Sam, and Mike all had mishaps with their girlfriends being accused of cheating. In a time frame of two weeks she had watched all of her friends get slushied and humiliated in ten different ways. Santana didn't even pay attention to the pranks instead she waited for her turn.

When she arrived at school that morning it had been normal but after third period she could feel the stares, the whispers. Sebastian was here. In fact when he reached her locker she wasn't surprised to see him standing there in his own glory.

"Smythe." She snapped, pushing away all the thoughts of how attractive he looked with his hair down in his eyes. Or how she could see his chest through the white wife-beater he was wearing. A chest that she had been pressed against many, many, times and her fingers—and lips—had danced over every crevasse.

Walking up to him she notices that his hands are out of his pockets hanging by his sides, _what was he planning?_ She thought to herself as pushed him out of the way of her locker.

Her stomach rolled with nausea. Her eyes glanced over at the crowd that was forming, noticing the new directions standing at the edge.

"Should you tell them?" He asks her, shrugging towards his enemies; her friends. Family even. "Or should I?" His smirk is pressed against his lips and her hand itches to slap it away. Who did he think he was?

"Sebastian." The Latina seethes through gritted teeth. When his smirked widened a flash of panic ran through her.

"Wow and here I thought he might have grown a heart." Kurt scoffed sending the Warbler a glare. Santana's eyes met the porcelain boy's orbs and she felt her pace quicken. Kurt knew?

Looking back at the enemy she shook her head. "Don't." She warned her eyes sending a look at Brittany. The two had patched things up. They were officially back together even though Santana felt like something was missing. She could be happy with Brittany. She was before she cheated on her, she could sure as hell be happy with the blonde after.

"Why not?" He teased, taking a step closer. The Latina took one back.

Neither of them bothered with words after that. In the next moment his hands reached out to cup her cheeks, their lips meeting in the middle. God, she had missed the contact. She had missed the way his lips moved against hers, the way his touch sent her skin aflame. Her eyes widened when she remembered where she was and who was watching. She looked into the crowd of mostly shocked faces but one stood out above the rest. Brittany. Her girlfriend.

"Santana..." The blonde girl whispered, walking up to the raven-haired girl. "He's the reason you disappeared, isn't he?"

A chuckle from behind her makes her head snap away. Her eyes are filling with angry tears because he had got just what he wanted.

Keeping her eyes on Sebastian's emerald ones she answers her now, ex-girlfriend. "Yes. And it was a _mistake_." A shaky breath tumbles from her lips. His smirk faltered but he covered it up. Santana knew she was the only one who saw it. Brittany sniffles, mumbling something but she doesn't bother to comprehend the words.

"All those times I blew you off I was off fucking him..." Santana gulps turning back around to see blue eyes filled tears. Her feet carried her out past the crowd and out into the school parking lot. She needed to get out of there, _now_.

Footsteps were hot on her heels and when she felt his fingers around her wrist she violently shook them off.

"This what you wanted huh?" Her voice snaps facing the boy. "To see me hurt!" The smirk on his face slips away into a line, his lips part. Her cheeks were hot with tears, it's the first time he's seen her cry. "Well congratulations you inconsiderate asshole, I'm _hurt_."

Turning around she's surprised when he stops her pressing their bodies flush together. His lips find hers in instinct, the pad of his thumb wiping away her tears. But Santana knows better than to melt into this kiss no matter how badly she wanted too. Pulling away she put a safe distance between them.

"Santana, _please_." His voice begs but her head shakes. Did he honestly think he could get her back after everything he'd done to her and her friends?

"Don't follow me home." Are the last words she says to him before she sets off to find her car. She's already driven away before she can hear his rather loud curse that he yells. The next time she sees him there's this black ring around his eye that Puck had placed there. She doesn't question it though. She barely spares him a glance. He fucked her up, he fucked up her life. Little did she know that she fucked up his too.

* * *

A month or two had gone by since they had all found out about Sebastian and her, and her and Brittany had officially broken up. The meerkat boy hadn't even tried to contact her. Santana stayed clear of the Lima Bean, or any place she knew she could run into Sebastian. Every night she'd find herself gripping her phone waiting for that one text telling her not to be late. She missed him but at the same time she hated him.

She broke his heart. He broke hers.

She was kicked out of Glee club for two weeks but let back in because they needed her for Nationals. They were fucking lucky that she picked up choreography fast and the parts she had to sing in the background weren't hard to master. They'd won Nationals and now she was sitting on the stage with her little Glee Club who more or less still resented her for what she had done.

Nowadays she just fell out of place sitting with them. It was evident that they were never going to forget the betrayal she had committed. It pissed her off a bit too considering they had beat them despite all of her slip ups. Her eyes rolled at everything everyone was saying. When it was her turn she shrugged. "I'm waiting for the day when my abuela loves me again." Closing her eyes she ignored the fact that no one even listened to what she had said. It wasn't until she heard that achingly familiar voice when she realized it was because of him they didn't listen. About to protest his presence he starts to speak.

"Want to know what I want?" The Warbler asks, green eyes on Santana. His pace is swift as he walks up to the stage, easily jumping up on the platform.

"Not really, no." She retorts, standing up to leave. Puck pulls her back down.

"You." His tone is full of confidence; it was something she hadn't heard in a while. She wasn't giving in though. She wasn't going to get hurt again.

"Yeah, well too fucking bad because I don't want you." She lied.

"Liar." He teases. Her fist clench in response.

"Fuck off, Twink."

"How about I fuck you instead?"

Her eyes roll and she marches out the auditorium she couldn't do this. Stepping behind the curtain she should have expected her body to meet a wall. "How original." Santana retorts. "Leave." She ushers trying to push him away.

"Give me one good reason and I will."

"I don't want you Smythe, we're done."

"I beg to differ." He says smugly and before Santana can even get a word out his lips are attacking hers. His hands are already hooked on her thighs pulling her up against him. Her hands entangle in his hair as she kisses him back hungrily. He pulls away, setting on her feet. Placing one last kiss to her lips he smirks.

"Breadstix. Eight o'clock. Don't be late."

"You don't honestly expect me to accept that invitation for a date." Her arms cross over her chest.

He turns back to look at his, his smirk on his lips reaching up into his green eyes. "Don't be late Lopez."

She wasn't.


End file.
